Just Dreaming
by chiy0
Summary: Yuu came back at last but not for long. Miki was happy. They fooled around all night. Miki was very very happy. Will it hurt her to know that it was all just a dream? It's a one-shot song fic. READ & REVIEW! xD;;


JUST DREAMING  
  
AN: Halu! XD;; Oh this is my first Marmalade Boy fic and it's a song fic! Woot. Again, I don't own Marmalade Boy. Please read on and don't forget to review!!!  
  
'bla bla' = thoughts, pov's

* * *

[Start flashback] Yuu: Miki...I have something to tell you.  
  
Miki: W...? What is it?  
  
Yuu: ...Break up with me.  
  
Miki: But...why? You don't...like me anymore?  
  
Yuu: It's not that.  
  
Miki: Are you in love with someone else?  
  
Yuu: No.  
  
Miki: Then why?  
  
Yuu: I'm not in love with you anymore! I can't look at you.  
  
Miki: As your girlfriend...? The passion is gone? ...You mean, you don't hate me...but you don't love me anymore...?  
  
Yuu: ...That's right.  
  
Miki: N...NO!! I can't just let you go!! Think it over again! If there is anything you don't like about me, I'll change it! I will try to be whatever you want me to be!! Please, Yuu... [/end flashback]  
  
The memories were flashing back. Miki was lying on her bed, tears streaming down her eyes. It was very late yet Miki wasn't asleep. She was thinking about Yuu. Their break-up was still very painful. She could still hear his voice echoing in her mind. The words 'I don't love you anymore!' They were very painful. Just then, Miki fell asleep . . . . .

  
  
Notice me  
  
Take my hand  
  
Why are we  
  
Strangers when  
  
Our love is strong  
  
Why carry on without me?   
  
A year or two had already passed since Yuu left. Miki was at the living room watching TV. Jin, Chiyako, Rumi, and Youji were on a vacation again. She was left alone in the house. She still remember when she was all alone with Yuu in that same house. She missed every minute she was with him. She missed his eyes, his face, his lips, and his voice. Miki really missed Yuu so much. She was now in tears.   
  
Every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
'Yuu. . . How I wish you were here!" Miki shouted. She put down the bowl of cereals she's eating. She went to the kitchen to get some tissue to wipe her tears. And she got some. She wiped her eyes. After wiping, she decided to get a glass of water. When she opened the fridge, she saw bread and marmalade. 'Marmalade . . .' Marmalade reminded her of Yuu. The memories were coming back again.  
  
[START FLASHBACK] Miki: You know, Yuu, you're a lot like marmalade.  
  
Yuu: Huh?  
  
Miki: Even though you've got lots of bitter bits inside you, all people see is the sweetness on the surface. Marmalade Boy! Perfect, isn't it?  
  
Yuu: Hmm...I see. Well then, Miki, you're this...always spicy and sour. A mustard girl! [/END FLASHBACK]  
  
Miki giggled a little. 'You're a Marmalade Boy, Yuu. . .' Miki grabbed a bottle of mineral water and drank it all—straight!   
  
I make believe  
  
That you are here  
  
It's the only way  
  
I see clear  
  
What have I done  
  
You seem to move on easy   
  
Miki tried to call Meiko. "Hi, can I speak to Meiko?" Miki's voice was a little coarse because of all the crying.  
  
Meiko was now on the other line and was worried because of Miki's voice. "Miki, are you alright?"  
  
"Well, yeah. I think so. . ." Miki sniffed.  
  
"What happened? Are you crying?"  
  
"I'm not crying, Meiko." Miki laughed a little then sniffed again. "I just thought of Yuu again."  
  
Meiko sighed. "Miki, move on. It had been already a year since he left."  
  
"But I love him!" Miki paused. "So much!"  
  
"He said it right in front of your face that he's not in love with you anymore. Move on, please. I don't want to see you like that . . ."  
  
"Meiko, it's so hard for me. I. . . I. . ."—Miki was cut off by Meiko.  
  
"Hey, I'm going out tonight with some of my friends. You wanna come? It might do you good. Y'know, going out, chilling, hanging. . ."  
  
"Uhm. . .No thanks, maybe sometime but probably not tonight. My parents are on a vacation—again."  
  
"Oh, that's ok. Take care of yourself while you're alone, ok?"  
  
"Yeah, ok."  
  
"Buhbye Miki."  
  
"Bye." Meiko hung up. Miki put the fone down and switched the TV off. She opened the stereo and put on some mushy ballads, instead.   
  
And every time I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And every time I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
Miki buried her face in her hands and started crying again. The words 'move on' were echoing in her mind. Just then, the doorbell rang. Miki started wiping her tears and rushed to open the door. The face, figure, shadow she saw was familiar. It was very very familiar. "Yuu?!"  
  
They were now sitting on the couch. Miki could feel her heartbeat beating very fast. They were so close. Yuu was talking about his school and so on. Then Yuu paused. He looked at Miki. His face was getting closer and closer to hers. Closer. . . Closer . . . Until they locked lips. The kiss was very passionate. Yuu started to hold and hug Miki very tight. Miki could feel Yuu's heartbeat beating as fast as hers. They could feel each other's warmth.  
  
'Yuu. . .' Miki couldn't describe the joy she was feeling. She was happy because Yuu came back. That he kissed her passionately that maybe means that he still loves her.  
  
Yuu let go of Miki. He faced her. "Miki. . ."  
  
Miki was getting lost at Yuu's eyes. They were very beautiful. "Yuu?"  
  
"I regretted the day I told you that I don't love you anymore, the day when we broke up. I lied, Miki. The truth is, I still love you. I love you very very very much!"  
  
Miki was speechless. She wanted to speak but no sound was coming out of her mouth.  
  
"Miki, I won't be here for a long period of time. I need to go back to Kyoto soon."  
  
"When are you leaving?" Miki frowned a bit.  
  
"I need to go tomorrow . . ."  
  
"Why tomorrow?! Yuu, I miss you so badly! I want you here. I need you here with me!"  
  
It started to rain outside.   
  
I may have made it rain  
  
Please forgive me  
  
My weakness caused you pain  
  
And this song is my sorry  
  
Ohhhh  
  
At night I pray  
  
That soon your face  
  
Will fade away   
  
Yuu hugged Miki very tight. So tight that Miki was afraid she couldn't breathe. He laid his head on Miki's shoulder.  
  
"I need you, too. I need you much much more than you need me. If only you knew that every night I think of you. There were a lot of pretty girls there in Kyoto. But they were nothing. You are the only girl in my heart. You're the prettiest. Even when I dream at night, I can see your face. How I wish sometimes your face would soon fade away. I can't stand dreaming about you when I wake up at morning and see no Miki in my in my life." A tear from Yuu's eye fell.  
  
"Yuu. . ." Miki was really speechless right now. All she wanted to do was look at those beautiful eyes coz they say all that Yuu wants to say.  
  
"I love you, Miki. . ." Yuu whispered and hugged Miki tighter.  
  
"I love you, too. . ." Miki replied.   
  
And everytime I try to fly  
  
I fall without my wings  
  
I feel so small  
  
I guess I need you baby  
  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
  
I guess I need you baby   
  
They remained like that until the rain stopped. Miki cooked Yuu dinner and they fooled around each other all night. They were so happy. Or so Miki thought . . .  
  
. . . . . . . . . . . .  
  
There was a loud knock on the door. Miki woke up. She realized she was in her room. Wearing different clothes than the night she was with Yuu. "Yuu?!" She looked around her room for Yuu. But she didn't saw any Yuu at all. The knocking grew louder and faster. Miki could hear Rumi's voice.  
  
"Miki! Miki!" Rumi was knocking on her door. "Time to eat breakfast!"  
  
Miki gasped. She rushed to open the door. She was thinking that maybe Yuu was downstairs. Miki opened the door.  
  
Rumi raised a brow at her. "What took you so long to open up?"  
  
Miki didn't answer but instead, she asked about Yuu. "Where's Yuu?"  
  
"Yuu?" Rumi rolled her eyes. "At Kyoto, of course. He's studying there remember?" Rumi pretended to knock at Miki's forehead.  
  
Miki was startled now. She was somewhat afraid. "But he was here last night."  
  
Rumi laughed. "Last night? Are you out of your mind?" Rumi eyed Miki. "Maybe you're just hungry. C'mon let's eat breakfast."  
  
Miki was puzzled. "I. . . I'll follow." Miki breathed heavily as she closed her bedroom door.  
  
She sat on her bed. Reminiscing what happened "last night". And she now remembered. There was no Yuu last night. She was thinking about Yuu last night and had slept late. They even ate rice cakes made by Rumi last night. Miki sighed. She was like hearing Yuu's voice. The pain keeps on calling again. Miki realized that it was all a dream.  
  
'It was just a dream.'  
  
'. . .Just a dream . . .' Tears streamed from Miki's eyes. She buried her face in her hands as she cry.  
  
'Yuu. . .'

* * *

A/N: Aww. Sad, isn't it? Aww. But anyway, I hope you liked it. Please REVIEW this one!! I know you want...to...REVIEW. That's why, go on, and review it!!! XD;; Ja /kis 


End file.
